


Betrayal

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chapter 2 in Reader's POV, POV Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by an Anon on my tumblr blog. “can you please write a oneshot that the reader is also anakin's daughter but instead of leaving her behind like he did with luke and leia he takes and raises her in the dark side and she's also a jedi“ Splitted into two Chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadows of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentioning of major characters death, mentioning of rape, mentioning of losing the own free will
> 
> Chapter 1 starting at the prequels and Number 2 will take place in the time of the original triology. Also, i wasn't 100 % sure, if Anakin knew before the events of Episode 3 about the fact that Padmé and him are expecting twins, so I decided to let them figure it out while the timeline of the events of Episode 3.

Anakins POV  
My face burried in my hands, I listened to the sound of Padmés bitter sobbing and felt the piercing glance of my best friend and mentor, Obi-Wan. It was about ten month ago, as Kenobi and myself were sent on a mission we never spoke about, not to the council, not even to Padmé and I preyed every night of the following month, that nothing had happend. The feeling of safety crept over me, my body and mind relaxed and I got my focus back on my duty as jedi and on my beloved wife. But now, I stood in front of a ruin from the second Obi-Wan entered the apartment I shared with Senator Amidala, an infant in his arms and a prove of the fatherhood. I was the father. Padmé, herself pregnant in the forth month and carring our child under her heart, broke down on the floor, now a crying and sobbing mess while I couldn't move any limb of my body. 

“Anakin.“, the worried voice of my best friend reached my ears, what made me look up for the first time in a while. “We have to tell the council.“, Obi-Wan said once the Jedi Master was certain that he got my attention. “No.“, I growled while we stared into eachothers eyes. “That was not a question, Anakin. We should've told them before.“, he responded calmly and steping closer to the shaking form of Padmé, whom the Jedi Master touched caring on the back. “I will go alone, but they will call for you. But it gives you time to talk.“, the older man spoke into the room, nether adressing my wife or myself directly and as he was about to leave the apartment, Padmé raised her from crying choked voice. “Show her to me.“, she requested nervously, slowly getting on her feet and I was about to move to help her, she glanced at me in utter disappointment. Obi-Wan and Padmé walked towards each other, her lifting the fabric of the blanket the infant is wrapped in and a soft smile crossing my wifes face. “She's beautiful.“, she said calmly before Obi-Wan rushed out of the room, the infant still in his arms and the moment he left I had to learn that this was only the calm before the storm. 

Lost my sense of time, my wife yelled at me until she got a hoarsy voice and with that it was my turn to tell her about the mission, how I lost controll over my own will and the result of it. We watched at each other in silence, none of us knowing what to say. Padmé rubbed her upper armes with her hands, avoiding to look at me for a moment, searching for the right words. “Anakin... I... I need time.“, she mumbled, watching me with tears in her eyes. “Padmé.“, I said breathless, wanted to get closer to her, but she raised her armes and signaled me to stay away from me. “You should go, Ani... The council will request your presence sooner or later.“, the senator told me while turning her back on me and my heart felt like it would stop to beat any second. Saying no more, I left the apartment we share, heading for the building the Jedi Temple.

“Are you okay?“, Obi-Wan asked gingerly as we left the Masters of the Council behind us, walking down the long hallway. “Sure... I don't know. I think it will take some time to realize what happend today.“, I told him truthfully, repeating the worlds and final decision of the Jedi Council, to raise the infant inside the Jedi Order, not knowing who her parents are and acting like nothing had happend. Not giving Obi-Wan any attention while we were walking farther and farther, my mind was going wild. I thought about the child, my daughter, if I like it or not and wondering if she may figure out who I am and reach out for me when she is old enough, but also I thought about Padmé and our unborn chil, promising him or her to be a better father than I will be for my first born. 

~ Coruscant, after the duel on Mustafar ~

All I could do was screaming, falling down on my kybernetik knees and clenching my hands into fists. I killed her, my beloved Padmé. How could life, this life, make any sense from now on? “But...“, Darth Sidious started to speak again, watching me carefully. “What? Tell me!“, I yelled at him, the Imperator of the first Galactic Empire made a short gesture with his left hand and a droid came into my sight, carying a toddler in his metalic arms. “We could save her, [Y/N], before you entered the Jedi Temple.“, the Imperator spoke slowly, observing me while I raised from my knees and snatched the fragile body out of the droids arms. “Don't get a soft spot on her, Lord Vader, or you will personally“ - “I will raise her in the dark arts, Sidious. Don't lecture me.“, I interruped him roughly before I left the room, carying my daughter in my arms.


	2. Regret

Readers POV  
Persisting on your knees, you take a deep breath while your eyelids are closed and all your senses are on edge. You can feel his presence pulsating in the force, the one which should have never be born, according to Darth Sidious years ago. Every breath he and his twin sister, princess of the destroyed planet Alderaan and leader of the rebels, take, mocks you and all the years of intense training in the art of the dark forces, exceeded only by the sudden interest of Darth Sidious in your baby brother. The Emperor of the Galactic Empire wants Luke Skywalker and the powerful Sith always gets what requires him, which causes resentment deep inside you. You studied the younger Skywalker closely, always an alert eye on him and his growing talent in the use of the force. It surprised you a little as you felt him in the companie of your father, Darth Vader, about to enter the Death Star II as a prisioner of the Emperor in a couple of minutes. There is no love for the former farm boy, but you thought Luke would be smarter. Raising from your knees, you left the darkish room, the only light there was from the many old Sith artifacts that surround you, to walk down the endless hallways of the Death Star II for the hangar, where Darth Vader and the prisioner would land in an imperial shuttle.

Your [Y/E/C] eyes meet the blue ones of Luke Skywalker, noticed by your father, who crossed your tense form without any word approaching you, just signalising with a quick gesture of his left hand to acompanie the two of them. Sensing your brothers presence reaching out for you through the force, you shield your mind against him, not wanting him to enter or even manipulate your thoughts for the slightest moment. “You are better than that, both of you.“, Luke's voice fills the silence between the walls of the elevator, on it's way to the throne room of the Emporer. “Stop that nonsense, filthy idiot.“, you growl annoyed from the deepth of your lungs, rolling your eyes dramaticly and your fingertips rubbing your forehead, sensing a headache approaching you. “Stop that bickering!“, Vader raise his demanding voice, that causes you to wince from the sudden express of feelings through the force from your father and mentor. “Why do you favor him?“, you ask Darth Vader in a whisper, your feelings a mixture of sadness and anger, a blazing bitterness from the second you heard about the existence of the twins. Leaving the elevator without an answer, your steps are slow and your head bowed lightly while you're deeply in thoughts, following the two male Skywalkers with a little distance. 

Standing next to the throne of the Emperor, Darth Sidious, you're watching the fight between father and son carefully, not risking to blink with the eyes, but slowly your eyes fix the hooded man next to you. Why does the Emporer let this happen? All the trouble, just to watch the two of them fight eachother to death? Is this all only for his entertaining? But the moment Sidious spoke the order, addressed to Luke, to finish Darth Vader and ending the life of his father, you're about to jump down from your spot to prevent your master from his fade, as your ears hear the words of your brother, claiming himself a Jedi and now being painfully hurt by force lightning. Watching down to the masked form of your father, petrified on the ground from utter shock, you unleash your shining red lightsaber, cutting off both hands of the Emporer with a swing of your dependable weapon, causing the old man to scream in pure anger. The second Sidious stops to scream, a wave of pain rushs over you, letting you drop your lightsaber to the ground and holding your head with both hands and hearing your own screams while falling down on your knees. You can feel him in your mind, the Emporer, whiping out your own free will and after that, your world went black.

Luke's POV  
The events come thick and fast, first [Y/N] saved me from the wrath of the Emporer, which gave my father the moment to raise to his feet again and positioning himself next to me, before the heartbreaking screams of my sister echoed through the large throne room. Now, silence filling the tense air, the female Sith Lord reachs out for her lightsaber and shielding the hooded man who sits on the throne with her body. “Y/N?“, Vader calls out for her, his concern for his oldest daughter flooding through the force, palpable for both, the Emporer and myself. “Y/N isn't here, Vader. Now, watch your beloved apprentice killing first your son before ripping out your lungs. And be assured, this filthy Organa whore will follow the two of you very soon!“, the Emporer spat at us, wincing from the pain he feels himself, while [Y/N] approaching us with slow, well placed steps. “Y/N, you are stronger than that. Come back to us.“, father begs desperately, walking closer to her without his own lightsaber, his guard on the ground. With a graceful jump through the air, [Y/N] now stands in front of our father, the dark red light of her lightsaber flashes through the chest of Darth Vader, who falls down on his knees close to her feet while the amused sounding laughs of the Emporer draging to my ears, his life-supporting armor irreparably damaged. “No!“, I yell in shock, tightening the grip on my lightsaber and a deep breath later our weapons collide. Unnotice for me, Darth Vader totters up to the throne, taking a good grip on the Emporer before casting him down the reactor shaft to his death. 

Readers POV  
“Stop!“, calling out to Luke, the lights of our weapons goes down to there core, bringing an end to our fight. My eyes searching worried for the tall form of our father, finding him near the throne, holding his chest tightly. Sensing his pain, I rushed up the steps to the throne, closely followed by Luke, both of us knealing down to Darth Vader. “We have to take him away from here.“, my baby brother tells me, reaching his humanoid hand out for me, wiping the unknowing tears to me from my cheeks. With a trembling bottom lip, sobbing all the way back to the hangar while caring Darth Vaders dying body along with Luke, while Death Star II now rapidly-deteriorating around us. “Put me off.“, Vader weakened voice reachs your ear, the two of you fulfilled his wish, being close to a life-saving shuttle. Hiding your face on your fathers neck, you cried out angrily, sensing what he wants your brother and you to do. “Remove my mask, son.“ - “No!“, screaming furious, your upper body raises up while you reach for your lightsaber, which is fixed on your belt, but the shaking hand of your father stops you from touching it. “[Y/N]... please.“, knowing what he was after, you allowed Luke with a quick nod to remove the mask from Darth Vaders disfigured face, revealing it to the two of you for the first time. “I have to save you.“, Luke suffocated voice ending the moment, where the two of you took the view of your fathers face in. “You already have... Now save [Y/N] and yourself...“, Vader spoke with his last breath, closing his eyes once and for all. Luke has to carry now yourself and his the dead body of your father, your now nothing more than a screaming, crying mess, trying to get rid of the grip of your younger brother. Clenching your fingertips onto Vaders motionless chest, you don't notice how Luke starts the shuttle, rescuing the two of you from the exploding Death Star.


End file.
